Une maladie peut créer le bonheur
by ptite-liline
Summary: Lucy est malade. Natsu veut l'aider à guérir mais ce n'est pas si facile de s'occuper d'une jeune fille malade. LUCYxNATSU malgré l'image !


_**Bonjour ! Je vous présente un one shot que j'ai écris il y a un petit bout de temps mais que j'ai complètement oublié de publier ^^' **_

* * *

-LUCYYYYYY !  
-mmm... Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
-SA VA PAS ? TU ES MALADE ?  
-Je t'en supplie arrête de crier !  
-Désolé. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
-Juste un coup de fatigue. Un peu de repos et ça ira.  
-Ouais t'as raison du repos c'est ce qu'il te faut !

Natsu prit Lucy dans ses bras comme une jeune marié et l'emmena contre son gré jusqu'à son appartement. Malgré les protestations de Lucy il la coucha dans son lit et alla dans sa cuisine pour piller le frigo mais aussi pour préparer de la soupe à sa bien-aimé.

-Hé Lucy ? Tu caches où les bols ?! Lucy ?!

Natsu s'approcha du lit et vit qu'elle s'était endormis. Il passa quelques minutes à l'observer avant de la recouvrir délicatement avec une couverture chaude.

Il termina rapidement de cuisiner un bouillon qu'il laissa mijoter pour que Lucy en prenne à son réveil. Natsu n'était pas fatigué mais il aimait dormir dans un bon lit et celui de Lucy, il faut l'avouer, était vraiment très confortable. Natsu s'allongea donc dedans et s'endormit aux cotés de sa belle.

Lucy, pendant ce temps, faisait un rêve très étrange mais également très agréable. Elle rêvait que Natsu se déclarait enfin à elle. Elle en rêvait chaque nuit depuis un mois et attendait impatiemment le moment où le jeune homme se déclarerait.

Lucy s'éveilla mais la fièvre était tellement forte qu'elle se jeta sur Natsu persuadait qu'elle rêvait encore.  
Il se réveilla en sentant une chaleur sur sa bouche. Il reconnu Lucy et s'éloigna rapidement d'elle.

-Lucy ? Tu... Tu es réveillé ?

Il alla dans la cuisine et revint avec un bol de bouillon.

-Allez bois sa après tu ira mieux.  
-Nan ! Moi je veux que tu viennes près de moi, tout près de moi.

Lucy chauffait dangereusement la salamandre déjà très chaude habituellement.

-Bon fais moi plaisir et bois ça.  
-Ok mais après on s'amuse un peu tout les deux ?  
-Heu... Si tu veux. Bois et ne bouge pas d'ici, je reviens.  
-Ok je t'attend.

Natsu rejoignit la guilde rapidement et chercha Mirajane. Elle qui d'ordinaire se trouvait toujours au bar ne s'y trouvait pas au seul moment ou Natsu avait véritablement besoin d'elle.

Il la chercha dans toute la ville avant de la trouver dans le parc se baladant avec Elfman.

-Hé Mira !  
-Natsu ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-J'ai besoin de toi. Lucy est malade et agis très bizarrement.  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?  
-Elle m'a sauté dessus.  
-Tu es sur qu'elle est malade ?  
-Elle a beaucoup de fièvre.  
-D'accord. Allons vite chercher Wendy pour qu'elle la soigne.

Natsu et Mirajane se dépêchèrent de chercher La chasseuse de dragon. Ils la trouvèrent rapidement. Comme à son habitude elle discutait dans la guilde avec Carla et Happy.

Ils lui expliquèrent rapidement la situation et évidement elle accepta de bon coeur d'aller guérir son amie grâce à un de ses charmes

Ils se rendirent en quatrième vitesses chez lui et constatèrent que la jeune fille n'avait pas tenu parole et avait quitté son domicile.

-MAIS OU ELLE EST ENCORE PASSE !  
-Natsu calme toi on va la retrouver. Elle ne dois pas être bien loin.  
-Wendy a raison. Natsu va voir à l'intérieur de la ville, moi je vais chercher dans la forêt et Wendy retourne à la guilde pour vérifier si par hasard elle n'y serait pas.  
-Si elle n'est pas là je fais quoi.  
-Attends là-bas : il y a de grande chance qu'elle y retourne. Bon Natsu, Wendy... Allez y le premier qui la trouve rejoint les autres.

Tout le monde se dépêcha de se rendre la où Mirajane leur avait indiqué de se rendre.

Natsu fouilla, très bruyamment évidement, la ville. Il demandait à tout les passants si il ne l'aurait pas croisé et s'il ne connaissait pas sa destination. Tous répondirent négativement jusqu'à ce qu'un enfant déclara l'avoir vu courir en pyjama jusqu'à la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Natsu ne chercha à connaître aucun autre détail et s'élança rapidement vers sa guilde. Il ne se préoccupait pas des passants et en bousculait même parfois sans écouter les cris d'indignation lancé à son égard qui disait que les membres de Fairy Tail sont loin d'être polie et aimable.

Natsu arriva rapidement et regretta d'être venu lorsqu'il vit se qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : Lucy était monté sur une table et chanté la dernière chanson en vogue. Wendy tentait de la raisonner pour qu'elle accepte de descendre en vain.

-Hé Natsu ! Commença Macao. Qu'as tu fais à Lucy pour qu'elle soit dans cet état, qu'as t-elle bu ?!  
-Rien, elle est malade.  
-Mais oui alors moi je suis malade lorsque je rentre chez moi le soir et que je ne trouve plus le trou de la serrure de la porte.  
-Demande à Wendy, elle est vraiment malade !

Natsu ne tenta plus de justifier la conduite de Lucy et essaya plutôt de la raisonner après avoir demandé à Wendy de prévenir Mirajane.

-Lucy ? Tu viens ?  
-Pourquoi faire ? On devrait profiter de la vie ! Et c'est mon rêve d'abord, je fais ce que je veux !  
-Lucy on ne rêve pas ! Tu es malade, en pyjama, tu chante faux et tu es debout sur une table.

Lucy se regarda et regarda son entourage avant de répondre

-Ah ouais.

Et de se remettre a rire.

Natsu désespéré par son comportement la prie par le bras pour la faire descendre. Seulement ce geste s'effectua très rapidement et Lucy eut la tête qui tourne juste avant de s'évanouir.

Natsu eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant que Mirajane et Wendy ne revienne. Wendy prie ensuite les choses en mains.

-Bon Mira tu peux aller travailler, on se débrouillera. Natsu tu vas venir avec moi jusque j'ai Lucy.  
-Ok pas de problème.

Natsu se révéla être un garçon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux pour soigner la jeune fille dont il était tombé amoureux. Wendy soigna rapidement son ami avant de repartir pour la guilde .

Natsu veilla sur Lucy jusqu'a son réveil.

-mmmhmm  
-Lucy ? Sa va ? Tu te sens mieux ?  
-Moui... sa roule ! Mais euh... qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Je t'ai trouvé à la guilde, tu étais malade alors je t'ai amené chez toi. Tu t'es endormi et a ton réveil tu... tu...  
-J'ai fait quoi ?  
-C'est assez embarrassant...  
-Dit le je t'en prie.  
-Tu m'as sauté dessus. Je t'ai fait boire du bouillon et t'ai demandé d'attendre que je revienne avec Wendy mais...  
-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Tu es aller à la guilde, en pyjama et tu as chanté sur une table.  
-Oh non ! Je suis stupide, stupide. Et ce que j'ai fais avec toi... Je m'excuse !  
-Ne t'excuse pas. Lucy ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Regardes moi. Je t'aime.

Natsu embrassa Lucy et remercia le ciel d'avoir fait que Lucy soit malade.

* * *

**_Donnez moi votre avis s'il vous_**** plaît.**


End file.
